A Little More
by Palas Lis
Summary: Eles se amavam e não precisavam de nada mais... Contudo, o destino preparou um pouco mais para uni-los... ‹‹Rin e Sesshy›› ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Presente de Amigo Secreto do MdF››


* * *

_**Disclaimer – **__"Inuyasha" não me pertence._

* * *

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Olá, pessoal! /o/ Novamente eu estou aqui com um one de Rin e Sesshy. Sim, eu adoro esse casal e adoro escrever ones. XD _

_Entretanto, esse é especial... É meu presente de amigo presente de Amigos Secreto do Mundo dos Fics... E ainda mais especial porque é para a __Mitz-chan__! =D Sim, eu quase caí da cadeira quando vi que tirei essa menina. XD Apesar de ela falar que não queria que eu a tivesse tirado, eu fiquei muito feliz. /o/ _

_Excepcionalmente, por minha revisora oficial não poder saber da surpresa, o one não foi revisado, então ignore qualquer possível erro. u.u' (Ela já leu, revisou e eu publiquei atualizado aqui. XD)_

_Mitz, espero que goste do presentinho que fiz para você. o/ E nem sei como consegui agüentar esperar todo esse tempo sem contar que tirei você. XD Mas eu acho que você desconfiou, já que é esperta. u.u" É bem simples, mas foi feito de coração. Amo você muitão! /o/_

_Acho que é só. o.o_

_Até o próximo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

**Para Mitz-chan... Porque eu a tirei no amigo secreto, ela é uma de minhas melhores amigas, eu a amo muitão mesmo e ela é boba. \o/ \o/ \o/**

* * *

-

-

**A Little More**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Mitz-chan_

-

-

A voz grave invadiu os ouvidos, ainda que conseguisse ouvir apenas muito distante, despertando-a. Não abriu os olhos – não precisava para saber _quem _a chamava pela terceira vez –, apenas se virou na cama e puxou o edredom para cima do rosto ao afundar mais a cabeça no travesseiro macio, apertando a fronha com os dedos pequenos. Por alguns segundos, relaxou o corpo na grande cama de casal; encolheu as pernas e as puxou para perto do peito.

Não queria acordar àquela hora, era muito cedo, tinha certeza, pois ele _sempre _acordava cedo demais. Não queria abrir os olhos e nem se levantar da cama. Tudo que queria era não precisar trabalhar e passar o resto do dia frio naquela cama. Ah, como seria bom não precisar levantar para comer – comeria na cama mesmo. A morena estava extremamente cansada e desanimada nas últimas semanas. Talvez fossem os problemas de saúde que enfrentava.

Não demorou e conseguiu voltar a dormir, mas novamente foi acordada... Dessa vez, o marido não chamou: puxou o edredom do corpo dela com delicadeza e percorreu as costas cobertas pelo pijama de mangas compridas com os dedos. Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o ato dele e se virou para o homem, abrindo os olhos mesmo a contragosto. Inokuma Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado da morena e voltou a abotoar o punho da camisa social branca.

- Não vai levantar, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não quero sair da cama hoje, Sesshy. – Rin falou, infantilmente, balançando a cabeça para os lados, fazendo os cabelos negros e desalinhados baterem no rosto. – Quero dormir mais!

- Você vai se atrasar. – Sesshoumaru alertou. – Aí sairá correndo e acabará batendo o carro como no mês passado.

- Aquilo foi um acidente... – Rin murmurou, envergonhada por quase acabar com o carro. – Não foi por estar atrasada.

- Mas você se machucou. – ele falou, sério. – Esse é o problema.

- Eu posso faltar hoje no trabalho, posso? – Rin pediu, com a voz ainda mole de sono, coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos. Parecia uma criança pedindo ao pai para não ir ao colégio. – Por favor!

- Você tem consulta no médico hoje, Rin. – Sesshoumaru avisou.

- _Aiii,_ eu tinha esquecido! – Rin quase bateu a mão na testa.

- Sim. Eu desconfiei.

- Nunca me lembro das consultas. – Rin resmungou.

- Você nunca quer _se_ lembrar das consultas. – Sesshoumaru riu quando ele olhou torto para ele. – É diferente.

- Não quero ir também ao médico. – Rin falou, estendendo os braços para Sesshoumaru, que se debruçou para ela conseguir abraçá-lo. – Não quero. Eu estou bem. Não preciso de médico.

- Vai à consulta, sim. Você emagreceu mais essa semana. – Sesshoumaru falou, severo; a resposta dela foi um murmúrio desconexo. – Se for... À noite te levo ao parque que chegou à cidade e você pediu para ir, mas eu não quis ir porque tinha que trabalhar.

- Mesmo, Sesshy?! – Rin falou, empolgada; os olhos subitamente brilhando com a oferta dele.

- Nem parece que estava tão desanimada há segundos para ir trabalhar. – Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado, beijando o rosto dela.

- Ah, Sesshy, o parque é legal. – Rin ficou sem graça. – A gente vai poder ir brincar em tudo!

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru afastou um pouco o rosto para olhá-la, mas Rin ainda manteve as mãos nos ombros largos dele. – Isso se você for ao médico e comer direito.

- Certo. – Rin fez biquinho, mas sorriu quando ele deslizou a mão e tocou a cintura por baixo do pijama; as bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. – E-eu vou...

- Vou cancelar a reunião de hoje na empresa. – Sesshoumaru falou, escorregando os lábios pelo queixo dela até chegar aos lábios. – Agora vá se arrumar.

Rin resmungou quando ele se afastou e beijou a testa dela. Com um suspiro resignado, ela se levantou com a ajuda dele. Ainda ficou alguns segundos sentada na cama, apenas olhando o marido acabar de se arrumar para ir trabalhar. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a visão. Era realmente um homem muito bonito. Ele terminou de colocar a gravata e se aproximou, para colar os lábios nos dela e a fazendo rir com o ato dele.

- Quando sair da consulta ligue para mim. – o tom dele estava longe de ser um pedido: era uma ordem clara. – Até mais tarde, Rin.

- Até, Sesshy. – Rin o abraçou antes que ele se afastasse. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo.

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, puxando a porta atrás de si. Mesmo querendo se jogar de costas na cama e se esconder sob o edredom o resto do dia, ela queria ir ao parque, então para isso precisaria ir ao médico. Um suspiro fraco escapou dos lábios e ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro. As peças confortáveis do pijama foram colocadas em um pequeno cesto de roupas sujas. Os pés descalços em contato com o chão frio provocou caretas na mulher.

O chuveiro foi ligado e a água extremamente quente caiu no corpo encolhido dela. Rin deixou a água escorrer por ela, para ver se conseguia se sentir mais animada. Passou as mãos pelo rosto para tirar a franja que caía nos olhos escuros. A pele nos ombros e rosto ficou avermelhada pela temperatura alta da água e nem aquilo estava a deixando mais disposta, então acabou o banho mais rápido e saiu enrolada no roupão.

Rin se vestiu: colocou _jeans_, tênis e blusa moletom branco e largo no corpo, por cima, um casaco igualmente _jeans_, aberto na frente. Os cabelos longos e escuros caíram nas costas, ainda molhados. Ela caminhou em direção a saída do apartamento, mas pegou antes a pasta com as partituras que estava ensinando para as crianças no colégio em que dava aulas de música. A bolsa ficou pendurada em um ombro, enquanto se arrastava com a pasta puxada contra o peito.

A mulher entrou no carro e se debruçou sobre o volante, sentindo-se zonza. Mesmo retrucando, ela sabia que precisava ir ao médico, e com urgência. Sempre teve problemas com anemia e pressão baixa, mas dessa vez, parecia que estava muito pior. Ela resmungou algo sem sentido. Não queria ser frágil daquele jeito. Não gostava daquilo. Ao se sentir melhor, ela ligou o carro depois de ligar o rádio. Seguiu depois para o trabalho. Apenas dez minutos e estava estacionando no colégio infantil.

- Bom dia, Rin!

Rin mal descera do carro e a voz animada da professora de Inglês a recepcionava. Ela se virou para amiga de infância e apenas sorriu fracamente. Higurashi Kagome a abraçou forte, fazendo Rin ter certeza que a morena de olhos azuis quebraria seus ossos com aquele ato de carinho. A senhora Inokuma voltou a respirar quando a mulher a soltou, mas não sabia o que era pior: ser sufocada ou ter sob si aquele olhar de preocupação de Kagome.

- Eu estou bem, Kagome. – Rin começou a andar; Kagome a seguiu de perto. – Não me olhe assim.

- Rin, você está pálida! – Kagome gesticulou, nervosamente.

- Eu ouço você falar disso desde que tínhamos seis anos, Kagome. – Rin suspirou, em tom manhoso. – Agora podemos esquecer minha saúde, por favor?

- Sua saúde _fraca_, você quer dizer. – Kagome apontou o dedo para ela, como uma mãe fala com o filho pequeno. – Precisa se cuidar, menina!

- Kagome! – Rin dessa vez parou de andar e se virou para ela, emburrada. – Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança!

- Na verdade, quem tinha que cuidar de você era o Sesshoumaru! Você não sabe se cuidar sozinha. Nem ao menos se lembra de comer! – Kagome não prestou atenção à mulher e pensou alto. – Por Deus, Sesshoumaru não está cuidando de você?!

- Kagome! – Rin deu um grito com a amiga, cruzando os braços na frente do peito desajeitadamente e acabou deixando a pasta com as músicas cair. – Viu o que fez?

- Não fiz nada, Rin. – Kagome riu da amiga e pegou a pasta para ela. – E você tem consulta com o médico hoje.

- Eu sei! – Rin falou, pegando a pasta e fazendo biquinho. – Sesshy logo cedo me lembrou disso.

- Por que não tirou o dia de folga? – Kagome perguntou, voltando andar com Rin. – Era só pegar o atestado médico e trazer para o diretor.

- Ah... – Rin fez cara de choro. – Eu... Podia fazer isso?

- Rin, você é muito distraída. – Kagome riu dela, bagunçando o cabelo da morena. – Agora vamos para a aula que não adianta mais.

Rin andou até sala de aula chutando o ar. Como não se lembrara de pegar o dia de folga? Odiava ser tão esquecida e distraída. Ela tornou a suspirar e encolheu os ombros ao entrar na sala de aula. As crianças de cinco e seis anos corriam e gritavam. Rin adorava crianças e dar aulas, mas no momento não queria toda aquela agitação. Queria que ela pudessem ao menos ficar quietinhas e bem comportadas... Ela sabia que isso não aconteceria e isso a deixava ainda mais desanimada.

- Será um longo dia... – Rin resmungou, colocando a pasta e a bolsa na mesa. – Muito longo...

**(...)**

O sinal de saída do colégio soou pelos corredores. As crianças se agitaram e começaram a sair rapidamente das salas. Contudo, diferente de todos, Inokuma Rin nem se mexeu na cadeira. Os olhos foram colocados no horário no relógio de pulso. Quase cinco da tarde. A consulta médica estava marcada para cinco e vinte. Não queria ir, mas ao se lembrar que depois ia ao parque, ela se levantou para praticamente se arrastar ao hospital.

Rin entrou no carro e, antes de colocar o cinto, amarrou o cabelo. Saiu em direção ao hospital que não ficava muito longe dali. O tempo ainda era frio e a mulher olhou para o céu acinzentado para tentar prever se choveria ou não. Se começasse a chover, Sesshoumaru não a levaria ao parque para ela não ficar doente. Rin fez cara de choro com o pensamento, pedindo mentalmente a Deus que não caísse sequer uma gota de chuva naquela noite.

Com os pensamentos voltados para o tempo, Rin logo chegou ao hospital. A expressão de frustração de resignação eram presentes no rosto de traços delicados e pálidos dela. Ela subiu para o terceiro andar do prédio hospitalar e seguiu para o corredor, depois de passar na recepção e confirmar a presença. Por sorte, era a última paciente do dia e não teria que esperar para ser atendida. Ela entrou na sala e a médica a olhou por cima da armação dos óculos e depois os tirou.

- Pensei que não apareceria mais, Rin. – a morena olhou feio para ela, balançando a cabeça para os lados; os cabelos longos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto davam um ar jovial à médica.

- Eu não queria vir mesmo, Sango. – Rin se sentou frente à mulher e cruzou os braços frente ao peito, emburrada. – Mas Sesshy falou que se viesse me levaria ao parque à noite.

- É assim que se lida com crianças. – Sango riu quando ela ficou vermelha de raiva. – E como está se sentindo?

- Nada melhor. – Rin encolheu os ombros, sem tirar os olhos da amiga. – Desânimo, cansaço e muito sono.

- Os exames de sangue que fez a última vez chegaram. Espera um segundo que vou pegar. – a mulher se levantou e foi mexer nas fichas de pacientes em uma sala acoplada àquela. – Está tomando as vitaminas que passei da última vez?

- Er... – Rin baixou a cabeça, batendo as pontas dos dedos indicadores.

- Eu sei... Você esqueceu, grande novidade. – Sango voltou e se sentou novamente. – Se não tomar os remédios, nunca vai melhorar. Você tem sérios problemas de anemia, Rin. Tem que cooperar para ficar boa logo.

- Desculpe. – ela se encolheu ainda mais ao ouvir a bronca da Sango. – Eu vou tentar melhorar.

- Você disse isso da última vez que veio aqui.

- Desculpe! – Rin tornou a pedir; os pés balançavam na cadeira, tocando apenas a ponta dos tênis no chão.

- Certo, certo. Deixe-me ver a situação aqui... – Sango abriu o envelope com o nome de Rin dele e precisou tornar a colocar os óculos para ler. Após passar os olhos pelos papéis, ela se virou para Rin em silêncio.

- O que foi? – Rin perguntou, curiosa ao ver a cara da amiga.

- Você precisa mesmo se cuidar, Rin. – Sango falou séria, mas depois sorriu. – A anemia, por pura sorte, não piorou, mas precisa tomar os remédios... Ainda mais no estado em que está...

- Eu vou me cuidar melhor. – Rin falou, arrumando o cabelo que se soltou da presilha. – Vou pedir para o Sesshy me ligar para me lembrar de tomar os remédios.

- Eu tenho medo que se esqueça de amamentar o bebê. – Sango sorriu ainda mais, fazendo finalmente Rin voltar os olhos para ela, de maneira surpresa.

- Você... Como... Disse? – ela tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta.

- Você está grávida.

Rin arregalou os olhos, imediatamente afastando o corpo da mesa de Sango até encostar as costas na cadeira; as mãos seguraram com firmeza nos braços da cadeira, como se acabasse de levar um choque. Sango notou a pele de Rin ficar subitamente mais pálida e se levantou para examiná-la. Rin parecia estar em choque com a notícia. Ela realmente não esperava aquilo. Não esperava estar grávida. Como aquilo aconteceu...?

- Você está bem, Rin? – Sango falou, balançando a mulher pelos ombros.

- Eu vou ter um bebê? – Rin perguntou, sem olhar para Sango.

- Sim. Está de quase quatro semanas, nem deu para perceber pelo atraso menstrual. – Sango encostou à mesa para falar com Rin. – A anemia a deixou fraca, mas a gravidez está colaborando muito para ficar desse jeito.

- Mas eu tomo remédio para evitar... – Rin finalmente conseguiu olhar para Sango.

- Rin, você não lembra nem de tomar as vitaminas, quem dirá de tomar anticoncepcional. – Sango suspirou. – Fico surpresa de ter demorado tanto tempo para engravidar.

- Ah... – Rin abaixou os olhos para a própria barriga e tocou o ventre; dessa vez, um sorriso nasceu nos lábios e os olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. – Sesshy e eu vamos ter um bebezinho.

- Sim, terão um bebezinho. – Sango riu. – Será bem estranho uma criança cuidando de outra.

- Nãomechameassim! – Rin olhou para ela, mas não estava emburrada como sempre. – Eu vou ser mamãe, Sango.

- Rin, agora você tem que prestar atenção. – Sango falou, muito séria. – Eu vou _novamente_ receitar vitaminas para você. Pelo amor de Deus, Rin, nem que tenha pedir para alguém te lembrar, é para tomá-las.

- Eu vou tomar. – Rin acenou com a cabeça, em sinal de obediência.

- É para o seu bem e do _bebê_ também. – Sango alertou, voltando para o lugar e escrevendo a receita para ela. – Então, pense nisso. Quero que volte aqui no começo do mês que vem, ou se começar a sentir enjôos.

Rin pegou a receita e depois abraçou a amiga antes de sair do consultório. Ela ainda parecia muito surpresa – _chocada_ seria a palavra mais correta. Claro que ela queria ter filhos, mas aquilo acontecera muito repentinamente... Não esperava ficar grávida. Também não poderia negar que, mesmo ainda em estado de choque, estava muito feliz. Um bebê... Ela adorava bebês e agora teria um só para ela. Um bebê dela e do Sesshoumaru.

Ao entrar no carro, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o celular para ligar. Queria ligar para Sesshoumaru e contar para ele. Como será que ele reagiria com a gravidez dela? Por um segundo, Rin parou de sorrir... Será que Sesshoumaru não ficaria bravo com ela? Ele gostava de planejar cada mínimo passo que dava na vida... E aquilo não fora nenhum pouco planejado. E se ele não gostasse...? Rin tocou de novo no ventre e deixou o celular no banco de passageiro, em cima da bolsa.

Era melhor conversar com calma com ele. Não queria dar a notícia pelo telefone. Precisaria ver a reação dele. O choro ficou preso na garganta ao pensar que ele poderia não gostar de ela estar esperando um bebê. Segurando as lágrimas, ela dirigiu para sua casa. Depois daquela dúvida, nem vontade mais de ir ao parque ela tinha. Não conseguia parar de pensar que ele pudesse não querer um filho naquele momento da vida dele. Aquilo a arrasaria...

O percurso do hospital até e a casa dela não demoraria nem vinte minutos, mas ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que demorou pelo menos o dobro. O celular começou a vibrar no banco assim que estacionou o carro na garagem. Ela viu o nome no visor e voltou a deixar o celular no banco, encolhendo os ombros. Era Sesshoumaru. Não conseguia parar de pensar que ele ficaria bravo com ela... Ele a amava, não era? Talvez não ficasse tão bravo como imaginava...

Não percebeu quando tempo ficou sentada no carro. Ela se distraía com muita facilidade, ainda mais quando estava preocupada com alguma coisa. Com um sobressalto, ela olhou para o vidro ao ouvir alguma coisa batendo nele. Rin piscou três vezes ao ver Sesshoumaru parado ao lado do carro. A expressão era de pura preocupação. Ele abriu a porta do carro e encarou a mulher demoradamente e a ajudando a descer do carro em seguida.

- Você não me ligou e nem atendeu ao telefone. – Sesshoumaru falou, em tom de repreensão. – Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, Rin.

- Eu estou bem, Sesshy... – ela tocou com a testa no peito dele, com expressão de desânimo.

- O que a médica falou? – ele perguntou.

- A anemia está do mesmo jeito, mas tenho que tomar as vitaminas para melhorar. – Rin respondeu, segurando a camisa social branca dele entre os dedos e quase chorando quando ele afagou os cabelos dela.

- Eu vou pedir à Higurashi que te lembre de tomar os remédios. – Sesshoumaru falou, de maneira compreensiva. – Para alguma coisa a namorada do meu inútil irmão tem que servir.

- Certo. – Rin riu do jeito que Sesshoumaru falou.

- Agora podemos ir. – Sesshoumaru segurou Rin pela cintura depois de pegar a bolsa dela no banco do carro e a conduziu para o carro dele, tirando a gravata para deixar no porta-luvas e ficando apenas com o paletó. – Vamos antes que comece a chover.

- Vamos aonde? – Rin piscou.

- Não quer ir ao parque? – Sesshoumaru olhou com estranheza para ela.

- Eu quase esqueci... – ela sorriu sem graça.

Os dois entraram no carro e em silêncio ficaram até chegar ao parque. Assim que Sesshoumaru comprou os ingressos e entraram no lugar, o sorriso do rosto de Rin parecia de uma criança ao ir ao parque de diversões pela primeira vez. Os olhos castanhos olhavam tudo com muita atenção. Tanta atenção que esqueceu que estava preocupada com a reação de Sesshoumaru com a gravidez dela. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi segurar a mão do marido e o levar para o carrinho de algodão doce.

- Se alimentar direito você não quer, mas comer porcarias... – Sesshoumaru falou ao tirar o dinheiro da carteira e pagar.

- Ah, Sesshy... – Rin fez biquinho ao enfiar um pedaço do algodão doce na boca e sorrir quando derreteu. – Deixa de ser chato com a Rin.

- Você não tem jeito, menina. – Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela.

- Sesshy, vamos à Roda Gigante! – Rin exclamou ao ver as luzes do brinquedo começarem a acender. – Vamos, vamos!

Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e foi com a mulher para a fila do brinquedo. Rin olhou algumas crianças com seus pais e baixou os olhos ao se lembrar que precisava conversar com o marido, mas não sabia exatamente como o faria... Novamente ficou perdida nos próprios pensamentos e não percebeu a fila andar, nem muito menos o marido segurar mais forte a mão dela para chamar sua atenção.

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru a chamou pela terceira vez.

- Oi? – ela só voltou os olhos para ele quando ele a segurou pelo queixo para forçá-la a olhar para ele.

- É nossa vez. – Sesshoumaru apontou para o senhor esperando para eles entrarem na cabine do brinquedo.

- Oh, desculpe! – Rin pediu, desconcertada por se distrair.

Eles se sentaram e o brinquedo começou a rodar. Rin permaneceu imóvel sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru. A única coisa que fazia era levar o algodão-doce aos lábios e depois comprimi-los, tentando criar coragem para contar para Sesshoumaru. Ela virou o rosto para o céu e ficou olhando Tóquio. O brinquedo era enorme e dava uma ótima visão para boa parte da cidade. O céu começava a escurecer e o vento frio batia no rosto sem cor dela, deixando as bochechas vermelhas.

- Rin, conte o que a está preocupando. – Sesshoumaru pediu.

- Nada... – ela soltou, sem olhar para ele.

- Alguma coisa que a médica disse? – Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto dele. Ela não conseguiria esconder dele e acenou com a cabeça confirmando. – Sobre sua saúde?

- Não. Só preciso tomar os remédios. – Rin respondeu, colocando mais um pedaço de algodão doce na boca.

- Por que não quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru acariciou o rosto dela. – Devia confiar em mim.

- Eusei... – Rin murmurou como uma criança assustada. – É que eu... Eu... Nós... Nós vamos ter um... Bebê...

Por alguns segundos, a única coisa que Rin fez foi deixar o resto do algodão doce de lado e se virar para abraçar o marido o mais forte que conseguiu. Não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar. Sesshoumaru retribuiu o abraço e acariciou as costas dela carinhosamente, esperando que ela conseguisse se acalmar e pudessem conversar. Minutos se passaram até ela levantar o rosto molhado de lágrimas para ele; o nariz e as bochechas dela estavam vermelhos.

- Não quer ter o bebê, Rin? – foi a pergunta de Sesshoumaru. – Não quer ter um filho meu?

- Não é isso! – Rin falou; a voz embargada. – Eu quero muito um bebê... Mas... Mas... E você...?

- Você está preocupada se eu quero um filho? – Sesshoumaru levantou a sobrancelha. – É isso?

- S-sim... – ela voltou a baixar os olhos, voltando a chorar.

- Rin, desde que a gente se casou eu falei que queria ter filhos com você. – Sesshoumaru afirmou, tocando no queixo dela para que olhasse para ele. – E sei que você também quer.

- Mas eu pensei que ficaria bravo comigo porque não planejamos nada e aconteceu porque eu me esqueci de tomar os remédios... – Rin falou, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não ficaria bravo com você por isso, Rin. – Sesshoumaru se aproximou e beijou a testa dela. – Você está feliz?

- Eu... Eu... – Rin não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. – Sim. Eu fiquei muito feliz.

- Então eu também estou. – Sesshoumaru falou, suave. – E quero vê-la bem.

- Obrigada, Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e tocou os lábios nos dela após limpar as lágrimas do rosto da esposa, aprofundando o beijo quando ela ficou menos tensa. Ele a beijou de maneira apaixonada e demorada, como se estivesse aproveitando o gosto doce dos lábios da mulher. A mão alisava as costas dela, enquanto a outra acariciava o pescoço e puxava para mais perto de si. Ele afastou um pouco e mordeu o queixo dela – ato que arrancou uma risada dela.

- É uma noite linda, não é, Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, deitando a cabeça no peito dele e sentindo o braço dele passar pelo ombro dela protetoramente.

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Eu quase não acredito que a gente vai ter mesmo um bebê... – Rin tentou segurar, mas as lágrimas surgiram no canto dos olhos dela e tocou no ventre com a mão.

- Nem eu. – ele sorriu, tocando na mão dela sobre o ventre. – Eu também estou feliz com isso.

- Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru.

- Eu também te amo, Rin. Eu também.

Os dois sorriram. Rin finalmente suspirou animada naquele dia. Animada e aliviada. Estava com o homem que amava e teriam um filho. Um lindo bebê. Não teria como não estar animada e feliz. Seria um pedaço deles e aquilo a deixava emocionada. Rin fechou os olhos e apenas aproveitou da presença do marido e da felicidade que sentia de estar grávida. O bebê seria um pouco mais de amor para eles. E ela sabia que amariam muito o filho.

Rin e Sesshoumaru sorriram.

-

-

**End**

-

-

* * *


End file.
